1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment apparatus, and more particular, to an alignment apparatus for an image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing alignment apparatuses for image sensors usually adopt a coaxial movement stage, such as, an inclined stage that is driven by a gear to rotate in a specific direction to adjust an angle of inclination of an object. However, this type of stage fails to constrain a height coordinate of the object. In other words, when adjusting the inclination angle of the stage on which the object is disposed, it will cause a change in the height coordinate of the stage on which the object is disposed at the same time. Therefore, when a user performs the alignment process, he or she must also adjust the height of the stage on which the object is disposed. As a result, to the user, this increases the complexity and difficulty in operation, which is adverse for the alignment process of the image sensor.